This invention relates to a fish line release mechanism for holding a line at a predetermined depth below the surface of the water while trolling and for releasing the line at a predetermined tension, as when a fish strikes.
One common method of fishing is known as downrigger fishing or downriggering. In this method, a downrigger cable extends straight downward in the water, from a boat on the surface, and includes a relatively heavy downrigger weight at the end to keep the line in a vertical or nearly vertical attitude in the water while the boat moves forward for trolling. A fishing line from a fishpole on the boat extends downward along the downrigger cable and is releasably attached to the cable at a desired depth below the surface of the water. More than one such fishing line can be attached to the downrigger cable, each at its own depth and with its own releasable attachment to the cable. Several fishing lines thus releasably attached to a single downrigger cable is known as stacking.
The present invention will be described as a single or individual line release mechanism, holding a single fishing line to the downrigger cable. It will be understood however that several such release mechanisms may be used with a single downrigger cable in a stacking mode. In fact, the ease with which this apparatus can be used for stacking is one of its advantages.
The present invention is directed to the line release, mounted on the downrigger cable and releasably holding the fishing line to the cable at a particular depth. Various devices for the same general purpose are known to the prior art.
One such device is known as the Mac-Jac. It includes a release button which is snapped into and out of a spring clip which somewhat resembles a safety pin. The release button is similar to a small spool, the fishing line passing through the central aperture of it, with the spring clip in a partial embrace around its circumference. The spring clip portion of this device rides freely up and down the downrigger cable and therefore requires additional means to position it at a desired point on the cable.
Another device used for releasably holding a fishing line to a downrigger cable is the Auto-Trac 4-way rudder release. The Auto-Trac includes a plastic plate member attached to the downrigger cable and having a series of release notches of slightly graduated diameter to engage a release button or spool through which the fishing line passes. The release button can be set in any of the four notches depending on the tension at which it is desired to release the fishing line.
The Roemer Release is yet another device for releasably holding fishing line to a downrigger cable. The Roemer is a relatively complex mechanism and reference is made to U.S. Pat. No. 4,221,068, issued to Leonhard J. Roemer on Sept. 9, 1980 in which this device is fully described.
The Black Release is still another prior art device for releasably holding fishing line to downrigger cable. The Black includes a body member which is threaded onto a downrigger cable and a release arm pivoted at one end to the body. The "free" end of the release arm is held in place between two jaws which are adjustably urged together by an adjusting screw. Sufficient tension on the fishing line, which passes under the release arm on its way to the lure, pulls the free end of the release arm free of the jaws in which it is set.
The foregoing items are cited herein as representative of the state of the art.